


My Baby's A Real Peach

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: Peaches and plums, motherfucker.A Quentin/Eliot fanmix.





	My Baby's A Real Peach

**Author's Note:**

> A solid hour of my Queliot feelings in song. 
> 
> Starts angst-y for the first few songs but quickly just becomes very lovey-dovey and mellow. 
> 
> Kind of follows my head cannon where (instead of the season 4 finale ruining everything,) Eliot gets his Orpheus on, gets the gang together and rescues Quentin from the halls of Death with a rousing musical number. (Look, there's a reason it's such a popular Fix-It trope in this fandom; it's the logical solution.) Anyway, Orpheus by Sara Bareilles seemed appropriate. 
> 
> I was originally planning on tiling those peaches and plums on the cover background, but it looked too busy. Also, I realised I did something similar for my [Matt/Foggy mix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944036). Apparently I have a Thing for slash couples with produce motifs. Who knew.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the mix.

 

[My Baby's A Real Peach](https://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/my-baby-s-a-real-peach?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

 

  
  
**Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie**  
I loved and I loved and I lost you   
I loved and I loved and I lost you   
I loved and I loved and I lost you   
And it hurts like hell   
  
  
**Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy**  
I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me   
  
Goodbye, my almost lover   
Goodbye, my hopeless dream   
I'm trying not to think about you   
Can't you just let me be?   
So long, my luckless romance   
My back is turned on you   
I should've known you'd bring me heartache   
Almost lovers always do   
  
  
**You Said You'd Grow Old With Me by Michael Schulte**  
Thought we had the time, had our lives   
Now you'll never get older, older   
Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time  
Getting colder, colder   
One last word   
One last moment   
To ask you why   
You left me here behind   
You said you'd grow old with me   
  
  
**You Are The Reason by Calum Scott**  
If I could turn back the clock   
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark   
I'd spend every hour, of every day   
Keeping you safe   
  
  
**Gravity by Vienna Teng**    
Hey love   
Is that the name you're meant to have   
For me to call?   
  
Look, love   
They've given up believing   
They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall   
  
But don't you believe them   
Don't you drink their poison too   
These are the scars that words have carved   
On me   
  
  
**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**  
I have died every day   
Waiting for you   
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more   
  
  
**Make You Feel My Love by Sleeping At Last**    
When the evening shadows and the stars appear   
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years   
To make you feel my love   
Go to the ends of the Earth with you   
To make you feel my love   
  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet   
But I would never do you wrong   
I've known it from the moment that we met   
No doubt in my mind where you belong   
  
  
**All We Are by Matt Nathanson**  
I tasted, tasted love so sweet   
And all of it was lost on me   
Bought and sold like property   
Sugar on my tongue   
  
I kept falling over   
I kept looking backward   
I went broke believing   
That the simple should be hard   
  
All we are we are   
All we are we are   
And every day is a start of something beautiful   
  
  
**Promise by Ben Howard**    
And maybe, just maybe I'll come home   
  
Who am I, darling to you?   
Who am I?   
Going to tell you stories of mine  
Who am I?  
  
  
**A Thousand Yesterdays by Paul Ludenia**  
It’s true   
I’ll never stop loving you   
What I mean to say  
I love you more today than   
A thousand yesterdays  
  
  
**Wasn't Expecting That by Jamie Lawson**  
I thought love wasn't meant to last   
I thought you were just passing through   
If I ever get the nerve to ask   
What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?  
I wasn't expecting that   
It was only a word, it was almost misheard  
I wasn't expecting that   
But it came without fear   
A month turned into a year  
I wasn't expecting that   
  
  
**Real Peach (Acoustic) by Henry Jamison**    
Well, if all is fair in love and war   
Then I don't know what we are fighting for   
  
'Cuz my baby she's a real peach   
Even when the night come crashin' down   
Real peach   
And the night time rolls away, alright   
And we're comin' back to the demon-killing work of love   
(My god)   
  
  
**The Magic Of Us by Bim**  
How does all this feeling grow?   
How does all this feeling go on?   
How does all this feeling grow?   
How does all this feeling go on?   
  
And I will lift my head above the sky   
And I will see the stars tonight   
The stars tonight will brighten our faces   
Our minds will be racing along   
With our hearts intertwined with love   
The magic of us   
  
  
**Can't Help Falling In Love by Haley Reinhart**  
Wise men say   
Only fools rush in   
But I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Oh, shall I stay?   
Would it be a sin   
Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?   
  
  
**Orpheus by Sara Bareilles**  
Don't stop   
Trying to find me here amidst the chaos   
Though I know it's blinding   
There's a way out   
Say out loud   
We will not give up on love now   
No fear   
Don't you turn like Orpheus  
Just stay here   
Hold me in the dark and when the day appears   
We'll say  
We did not give up on love today  
  
I'll show you good   
Restore your faith   
I'll try and somehow make a meaning of the poison in this place   
Convince you, love, don't breathe it in   
You were written in the stars that we are swimming in   
And it has no name   
No guarantee  
It's just the promise of a day   
I know that some may never see   
But that's enough  
If the bottom drops out   
I hope my love was someone else's solid ground   
  
  
**True Love Will Find You in the End by Matthew Good**  
True love will find you in the end   
You'll find out just who was your friend   
Don't be sad, I know you will  
But don't give up until   
True love will find you in the end   
This is a promise with a catch   
Only if you're looking can it find you   
'Cause true love is searching too   
But how can it recognize you   
Unless you step out into the light?   
Don't be sad, I know you will   
But don't give up until   
True love finds you in the end


End file.
